Let Loose
by FaithfullyGleeing65
Summary: Rachel's an uptight law student who's Broadway dreams were crushed a while back. Blaine invites her to see his band and Rachel comes to find Big Explosions needs a LOT of help. Blaine doesn't want to interfere with her law studies, but a special someone will stop at nothing. Prompt from Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Let Loose

AU! Finchel. Uptight pre-law student Rachel Berry just wants to survive college to follow in the footsteps of her father. When she was little, she dreamed of Broadway, but her fathers told her to be realistic, so law became her new passion. She skips a night of studying to go to her cousin, Blaine's, first concert with his band. She meets Blaine's bandmate Finn Hudson - drummer extraordinaire and college drop out. Their band isn't very good. Blaine knows she has a secret musical background, but he doesn't want to interfere with her law school aspirations, but Finn is relentless. He doesn't give up that easy.

Rachel Berry had always dreamed of being in the bright lights of New York City on the most magical place on Earth, Broadway. Something just told her that Broadway was where she was meant to be. She knew she could be one of the best to ever grace the Broadway stage. Rachel, after all, would be the best singer on Broadway when she got there. Really, there was no truth to that statement, because Rachel Berry never got to New York.

"_Daddy and Dad, I'm going to be on Broadway when I grow up. I'm going to be so great they won't know what hit them. Rachel Barbra Berry will be famous- her Dad had interrupted her speech._

"_Honey, slow down. You don't really want to be on Broadway right? That's not a safe career choice. You need to understand that Broadway doesn't ensure your job. We know that you have a phenomenal voice, and you want to put it at use. You have to be realistic about your future. Being on Broadway isn't doing that. I'm sorry Rachel. "_

That day sucked. Rachel could remember every word that was said that day. She'll never forget the day her parents crushed her hopes and dreams of being a star. Now, all the singing she does is in the shower, or with her cousin and best friend, Blaine. Blaine is in a band called Big Explosions. Where this name came from, Rachel still doesn't understand. According to Puck, the biggest idiot of them all, Big Explosions is the coolest band name ever…. The boy needs some serious help.

_. _


	2. Rachel's Reflecting

**Wow, thanks for reading my story! I didn't think anyone would read it! That just gave me a huge smile. By the way, this chapter is Rachel reflecting on past things with people in the story, well except Finn! This is short, but it will be longer! **

Rachel Berry had always dreamed of being in the bright lights of New York City on the most magical place on Earth, Broadway. Something just told her that Broadway was where she was meant to be. She knew she could be one of the best to ever grace the Broadway stage. Rachel, after all, would be the best singer on Broadway when she got there. Really, there was no truth to that statement, because Rachel Berry never got to New York.

"_Daddy and Dad, I'm going to be on Broadway when I grow up. I'm going to be so great they won't know what hit them. Rachel Barbra Berry will be famous- her Dad had interrupted her speech._

"_Honey, slow down. You don't really want to be on Broadway right? That's not a safe career choice. You need to understand that Broadway doesn't ensure your job. We know that you have a phenomenal voice, and you want to put it at use. You have to be realistic about your future. Being on Broadway isn't doing that. I'm sorry Rachel. "_

That day sucked. Rachel could remember every word that was said that day. She'll never forget the day her parents crushed her hopes and dreams of being a star. Now, all the singing she does is in the shower, or with her cousin and best friend, Blaine. Blaine is in a band called Big Explosions. Where this name came from, Rachel still doesn't understand. According to Puck, the biggest idiot of them all, Big Explosions is the coolest band name ever…. The boy needs some serious help.

Rachel had only met Puck once and had already vowed to stay away from such a disgusting pig. He had tried to hit on her unsuccessfully 12 times.

_Hey babe, you look so hot tonight. You're just so dang sexy. What's up my little Jewish American Princess? You know, Jews go well together. The Puckasaurus- DO NOT EVEN FINISH THAT SENTENCE NOAH PUCKERMAN. I WILL DEFINITELY NOT BE EVER GOING OUT WITH YOU. _

Then the worst thing Rachel could ever thing of happened, well in her head it did. He grabbed her hand and wrote his number down with a sharpie and then leaned in to kiss her. Before he could actually kiss her, she grabbed the closest thing to her and smacked him with it. Unfortunately for Puck, it happened to be Rachel's law study binder. Her binder lets just say it was heavy and landed in a "special" place.

Since that day, Puck never hit on Rachel Berry. He might still have gotten death glares from her, but still he chose never to mess with that girl. She might be tiny, but DEVIL as Puck now referred to her as.

**So Rachel's kind of looking back to when her fathers' told that to her. For Puck, well his character will be kind of important. Next chapter is when things pick up where Rachel is now. Blaine in the next chapter! Reviews please! **


	3. All In

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Finchel Prompts Tumblr is amazing. That's where I got the idea for this story from. I find Blaine and Rachel interactions extremely cute and adorable. Also, Puck is kind of her frenemy, if you will. See you at the bottom! **

"_Blaine, just drop it. You know I can't be in Big Explosions. If I am going to be a lawyer, and respect my fathers' wishes, I can't be involved in music. I don't want to be dragged in too deep. Making it through college would be great, and that's what I need to have all my focus on. I need to do this for my dads", Rachel tried explaining, but Blaine just kept asking. _

"_Okay, fine. I won't bother you anymore about the band, a discouraged Blaine answered. You know, if you just wake up one morning and decide oh! I want to be in Blaine's band you know where to find me." _

_That's about as likely as for you to stop using hair gel. I can see your hair now. _

Rachel was now at the point where she was about to pee her pants. Just trying to imagine Blaine with his "unique broccoli hair", just made her sides hurt from the laughter. Blaine had this pout on his face and looked as if he was about to cry. Uh-oh. That probably wasn't the best thing to say. Blaine was openly gay, and the last person to say something about his UBH was his ex-boyfriend, Kurt. Great, now his own blood is giving him crap. Now she felt incredibly bad about this. This was about to get so awkward. Fighting with Blaine always makes her feel sad and want to sulk as she watches Funny Girl.

"_Aw, Blaine I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. It just, that's the first remark I could think of, and you know I enjoy being a smart ass. IM SO SORRY BLAINE DON'T MAKE ME CRY- _

"_RACHEL! IM KIDDING. CALM YOURSELF. That should teach you a lesson though. Never mess with an Anderson."_

Rachel and Blaine ended up watching The Last Song. Blaine didn't really enjoy this particular movie; he was a guy and never really enjoyed romantic movies. But, Rachel was his cousin and best friend so he does it for her. He realizes that her dads really pressured her into this law thing, but really all she needs is to let the music flow. Sometimes its nice to enjoy a break from life. If watching The Last Song does that for Rachel, he'll do whatever it takes. Blaine doesn't even realize the movie is at the part where Will walks into the church at Ronnie's father's funeral. Wow, he thought. "Thinking is hard work."

Rachel on the other hand, was just watching the movie and pondering about life. She always just wondered what if she pursued music. What if she was on Broadway? How different would her life be? Would it be better and have a happy Rachel? She never really told anyone that she thinks about things like that. Now, all she has to look forward to is being with Blaine. Law school is so tough. She just does it for her dads. They pushed for Rachel to become a lawyer at a very young age. When they told her that Broadway is something Rachel should not do, she didn't want to be seen as Rachel- disappoint daughter. All she wants to do is get through school, and hopefully become the young, independent, smart, achieving daughter her dads make her out to be.

Rachel could feel her eyes blinking rapidly, trying to stay awake just a few more minutes. It's only 10 pm, but school sucks all the energy out of her. Right before she feels her eyes shut, she mumbles a quiet, almost not hearable, Goodnight to Blaine. Blaine picks her up and carries her to her bedroom.

Rachel woke up, and looked at her alarm clock. Oh my god, its 11AM already? Wow, I've never slept that late. She walked over to the kitchen and saw a note with familiar hand writing.

**Hey Rachel,**

**Its about 10:15, and I'm going to head out. That was really fun. Let's do it again later this week. Give me a call. By the way, this is Blaine. Wouldn't want you to think this is some crazy stalker serial killer or anything… Wow, that sounded awkward. Well, Bye now! **

** Sincerely Your cousin Blaine, not some lunatic. **

Rachel couldn't help but smile. Only Blaine could think of something like that. She will have to call him later and say something like, "So how's my favorite stalker?" She'll definitely get the best reaction possible from Blaine. Rachel would never admit this, but she really enjoys watching The Last Song with Blaine. If anyone in school ever heard this, they would probably laugh in her face. Without Blaine, her whole life would never be the same. Blaine's been very busy with his new band Big Explosions and hasn't had much time for Rachel. Rachel really hopes this isn't permanent.

"_Seven am waking up in the morning, got to be fresh gotta go downstairs, gotta have my bowl gotta have cereal- _

Rachel always smiles when Noah calls her. The ringtone she set for him, Friday by Rebecca Black, brought back a lot of memories. This one just happened to be him singing it drunk. He doesn't know that she set this. If he ever heard Rachel's ringtone, he would so embarrassed.

"_Hello, Noah. What vulgar comments have got to greet me this morning?"_

"_What are you talking about Rachie? I have never ever said something so mean and disgusting to you", Noah sarcastically added. _

"_Stop calling me Rachie. I hate it. It sounds like your calling an ugly poodle. Come here Rachie! Come here my little sweetums. You're so cute Rachie. That's exactly what it feels like Noah."_

"_Yeah, I'll stop when you stop calling me Noah."_

"_Noah is a very nice name! Your mother gave you that name, and that's what I will call you. "_

"_Whatevs, after all this drama, I will still be calling you Rachie!"_

"_Noah, I'm getting ready at the moment. What do you need", _Rachel replied while digging through her huge walk-in closet. Yes, Rachel has one. It was a present for doing well in her first year in law.

"_Come running with me! We'll go through the park or something and we can go get breakfast after. I'll even pay."_

"_STOP RIGHT THERE. Noah Puckerman offering to pay? Are you feeling alright? Sure, I might as well come, the one time you're going to pay. You better not have some ulterior motive or anything, I. WILL. FIND. YOU." _

"_No motives. Just want to hang out with you." Great I'll pick you up in a half hour", _Noah said and hung up.

Rachel was running around, trying to be ready by a half an hour. Boys really don't understand that it takes more than that to get dressed, even if Rachel and Puck's event happens to be running through the park and eating some breakfast. Rachel looked at the clock, and saw that it was 9:50. Great, she muttered to herself. All I have is 10 minutes before he gets here. Rachel hadn't even been dressed yet. She looked down, and noticed she still had her clothes from last night on. She dug through her dresser and found a pair of bright purple Sofee shorts, and took out a hot pink tank top. Once again, she looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:57. Awesome, 3 minutes to spare, might as well get some studying in. Rachel didn't even notice Puck had already come in and was standing in front of her for ten minutes.

"_Wow Berry, there could be a burglar in here and they could steal all of your prized possessions, like your Barbra Streisand autograph, and you would never even know it." _Watching her flip out is the funniest thing, Puck thought to himself. I'm just going to brace myself and take this pillow for protection.

"_NO ONE CAN STEAL MY BARBRA. NO. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, SO BE QUIET. I would notice a robber in my house. I am not __**that **__bad. Let's just leave now."_

"_Fine Rachie, whatever Queen Berry wants. _

Puck should've kept that pillow. Rachel decided she was going to take the opportunity to smack him with it.

Rachel had just put her headphones as they walked in to the entrance of the local park. Puck had already put his IPod on 10 minutes ago. She started jogging, and nodded her head to tell Puck to come. Right away, Rachel was ahead of Puck. She usually liked for them to pace each other, but Puck had seen some girl, who according to Puck was smokin' and needed to meet him. This hadn't come as a surprise to Rachel. She would usually wait, but today she just wanted to run. Rachel had this feeling in the pit of her stomach something was about to happen.

She had put on her running playlist, and was excited when some Lifehouse came on. She loved their song All In. It had a nice beat, and was that song that could get her to push herself a little harder while she ran. Rachel loved singing along to herself and just sometimes, got way too absorbed in the music.

_I'm not losing you this time_

_ And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_

_ I'm falling harder than a landslide_

_ I spend, a week away from you last night_

_ And now I'm calling, calling out your name_

_ Even if I lose the game, I'm all in_

_ I'm all in tonight_

_ Yeah, I'm all in, all in for – _**THUMP. **

What the heck? Rachel knew she had collided with something but what? She now found herself lying on the ground at the park. She looks over to see somebody looking over at her, and asking if she's okay. They stare for a few seconds, but those few seconds feels like an eternity. Rachel and this mystery man both feel the chills running up and down their backs.

**The song lyrics were All In by Lifehouse. Hope you enjoy! Would you care to be so amazing and leave me a review, or advice for the story? **


End file.
